And Thus The Courier Fought There (paused)
by rexmankill
Summary: After hunting the enclave through a mysterious gate the courier finds himself in a new world... one which is being assaulted by the last of the enclave a group he sworn to exterminate... but he is too injured to do it alone. Can this Jee sss Dee fff ? help him. Or will the enclave ruin another world
1. chapter 1 a stone gate?

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

 **Bold priority events**

 _Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa)_

Disclaimer: I own neither fallout nor gate, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

 **Nevada**

A small caravan is travelling in the wastes with 3 males and 2 females.

Suddenly, one of the men drops a bullet through his head… the others duck to the ground as fire tears the brahmin to pieces, along with another of the men.

The last 3 lie belly to the ground as something gets closer… footsteps!

"…well, well, well, look what we have here boys" says one of the raiders

"…what do you scum want?" says the last man standing… Suddenly, one of them grabs the smaller woman, dragging her back to his chest, his arm roughly encompassing her frightened body

"…hello, there beautiful…" he says, as she tries to get away from him

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER" shouts the man… until he falls as the original raider hits him across the head with a tire iron

He lies lifeless as blood slowly oozes out of his head, the last he hears is his struggling family before he passes out

 **Some time later**

The man awakes to find himself in a creaky, metal-framed bed, his head dressed in a bandage

"…ugghhh where am I? … MY FAMILY" he shouts, sitting bolt upright, beads of sweat running down his worried brow

"Easy there… you've been out a couple of days" came the voice of an elderly man

"Hey, there friend… my name is Mitchell, but most people call me Doc" he says, a reassuring look upon his face

"Where is my family?" he demands, his voice growing increasingly hostile, but the other man waves it off

"In the hands of some raiders… but not for much longer if the man who found you has anything to say about it", reassures the doctor

"Who… who found me?" he asks as he looks at the man in confusion

"… an old friend… he goes by the name of **The Courier** " he replies, as he zones out in memory

" **The Courier**?" he repeats in bewilderment, as the man nods

 **A few miles away**

The raiders from earlier are sitting around a camp fire, the women they took tied to a nearby post… their clothes torn to pieces as if by animals, their eyes blood shot as tears stream down their cheeks

"hehehe… so anyone want another round?" questions the leader standing

 **CLUNK…CLUNK…CLUNK**

The sound of slow, heavy footsteps catch the attention of the raiders… but it seems to be coming from all around them

"…who, who's there?" demands the raider as he and his friends scour the area nervously

"…" nobody responds as the footsteps continue…until they stop!

The raiders all now slowly group together, shoulder to shoulder, as they look around fearfully, scanning the surrounding area for threats

"… can you feel that?" a demonic whisper menacingly pierces the great blackness around the campsite

"What? …" one guy questions, shaking with fear… Suddenly, a figure appears = just in view near the edge of the fire's light

"Fear…" it says, as eerie red eyes glow, burning through the darkness like hot coals, catching the attention of the raiders

"m…my god its… ITS HIM" shouts one, firing, his friends doing the same… but the figure disappears… and all but the original raider falls with various blade wounds

The last one has the rifle snatched out of his hands and is clonked over the head with it sending him to the ground… the Courier then slowly approaches the women who appear to be backing away in fear as much as the bindings allow them

He walks to the post, grabbing the binding and ripping them off the post. He suddenly produces a knife causing both to pull as hard as they can to no avail… until they realise he is showing no hostility… slowly the smaller one approaches him much to the others protest

He uses the knife to cut the binding setting her free, and seeing this the mother also approaches and is also freed

Suddenly the man goes into his duster pulling out what appear to be pre-war clothes giving both a set… then turning around and giving watch

"th…thank you" she says as he hears the sound of changing not giving into his own thoughts to turn

After a few minutes the smaller daughter taps him

"it's ok you can look now" she says…

"…your farther is alive… in good springs a few miles away…" he simply states as he continues to scan the surroundings… before drawing a flare gun and firing into the night sky's

Suddenly more foot steps are heard

"hello Courier… is something wrong?" asks a NCR trooper as he approaches from his nearby outpost

"can you do me a favour…?" he asks getting a nod

"take them two to good springs… I believe the farther/husband should be awake now" he states getting a nod

"ok… are you two ok?" he asks looking over the weary ladies

"yes…" she turns to the Courier "…thank you" she says to him… and he walks away without another word

"ugghhh what happened… ohh fuck" the newly awoke raider says

 **The Courier**

'I've wasted enough time… I need to get to the source of the… sighting' he thinks to himself as he walks away…

"… apparently the sighting is coming from 3 miles west… am also detecting a faint energy signature… what it is I have no idea" a female voice reports over his communications

"hmm you don't know what it is?" he asks as he walks towards the marker on his Hud from his eye implants

"no… I've got hundreds of different types of energy in my knowledge… and I have no idea what it is…" she says in thought

Suddenly the Courier stops as he sees something in the distance… something familiar

"the enclave…" he growls hoisting a rifle and taking aim at the power-armoured man standing alone on watch… until his brain is deposited out of his head

"the enclave… are you sure… not many left after Adams air-force-base… or the lab" she says over the com concern in her voice

"I would never forget those basters… not after what they did" he answers as he reaches the corpus of the monster in human skin

"… don't worry… they won't last long" she reminds him as he looks towards the small outpost surrounding… a stone arch?

"that's the source of the energy isn't it?" he questions as the voice seems to think

"yes… it is… kill them all then scan it and I'll see if I can dig up anything" she says going quiet as he reaches into his duster pulling out a large launcher

"you do that… I'll do what i do" he says as his mask eyes once again illuminate the surroundings

 **Inside the base**

"Officer carpet's log… it's been 3 weeks since we found the gate… most of our remaining resources are on the other side and we are awaiting order to join them… then we hope to close it permanently and take this now world for ourselves… we-"

 **KBOOOM**

The whole complex is shaken by the explosion which sends the man to the ground

He charges out the building to see… chaos all his troops are scattered around a few of them missing in the chaos clear singes of a mini-nuke

"what happened?" he questions one of the survivors… who points to the top of the buildings at a figure holding a fat-man… the bane of the enclave, the Courier

"ohh god its him… he found us… we must warn the others" he shouts charging the gate… and he falls as multiple bullets rip apart his legs

The Courier jumps down holding an assault rifle called All-American… he slowly approaches the man who tries to crawl towards the gate until

 **CRUNCH**

The rest of his kneecap is crushed under foot causing the man to yell

"AHHHHHHHH… YOU FUCKIN BAS-" but he is cut off as the other boot sprays his head over the ground

"… enclave scum… you will all die" he says looking towards the scared injured men

 **Somewhere else**

In a dark endless void, a small being floats around looking at flashing screen with information passing at light like speed

This being is female… she has very pale skin and shoulder length salmon pink hair with similar coloured iris's

She eventually sights in annoyance

"there is no record of this at all… at least not in my database… I must get more data" she says as the screen seems to change into the vision from the inside of a helmet… to see the owner feeding someone a foot

"eat it and die, you genocidal supremacist bitch" the owner says as he drives it down the throat…until he realising he has a spectator

"… find anything?" he asks as he dismisses his previous act which she seems used too

"…nothing yes… don't suppose you could look for a computer to see if they have figured out anything?" she asks as he walks towards the only structure

 **Back with the Courier**

He enters the damages building stepping over a body as he does he looks about briefly seeing nothing of interest

He opens the next door to see a computer on showing lots of writing… he approaches it and puts his hand in front of it

Suddenly the screen flickers before going off as if it was sucked dry of its contents

"…looks like the commander terminal… this gate it's a, portal to somewhere else…somewhere not effected by the war" she says catching his attention

"where… Europe, Asia, south America… New Zealand?" he questions listing of places he's heard about but knows not of

"no… a whole new world… and the enclave our out to claim it…" she says in disbelief

"…they already fucked up this world… they won't get another" he states as he exists the building

He suddenly pulls a device out of his overcoat… some sort of future device and he hits the trigger disappearing a flash of blue light

 **Big MT the sink**

The Courier appears on the edge of the balcony looking out towards the large lab before entering the building stopping at the console

He activates the machine accessing its systems… suddenly blue energy begins to flow towards the Courier… and after It stops he clenches his hand

He then leaves the way he came from… but stops as a little robot gets in his way…

"…mugs?" it questions hopefully looking at him causing him to reach into his duster… and pulling out a mug

"you want the mug?" he asks shaking it like a bone for a dog

It leaps at him screaming… and misses him going for the mug he threw into another room… he walks off ignoring the weird noises its making with the mug

He exits the building getting the device out again

 **The enclave outpost**

The Courier reappears in the location of the outpost to find it in the same state it had been in when he left… except for the nightstalker feasting on a body which he ignores as he makes his way to the mysterious object examining it… for about a second

"fuck it what's the worst that could happen

 **A while Later**

the Courier stands alone surrounded by hundreds of creatures of unknown origins covered in his and others blood

"…I… regret NOTHING!" he shouts charging between breaths as he remembers his first worlds when arrived came here

 **Present**

He walks through the structure immediately surprised he didn't come out of the other side immediately rather he was in a long dark tunnel… he eventually reaching the end… and pausing in shock at the green life around him

"wha… where am I near oasis… vault 22 (or was it 23 the one with all the life that veronica has you go to)" he says to himself

 **KBOOOOM**

Explosions trigger all around him on the arch destabilising the structure and causing it to blurt with energy

"warning massive amount of the energy is being produced… COURIER GET OUT OF THEIR NOW" says the female voice with urgency… but it was too late

 **KBOOOOMZOOMSHRIP (explodes and sucks in on itself)**

 **A distance away**

An enclave officer looks through goggles at the site of the demolition

"it was a shame really… officer carpet was my friend ohh well let's go then" he says boarding a nearby aircraft

 **At the portal**

The surroundings around the stone arch are desolate and lifeless from the sheer power from the blast… suddenly the rocks begin to move as something pushes its way out

A charred metal fist smashes out of the stone sending pieces flying and it is followed by another hand in a similar state… both begin to move the stone of the owner… the Courier who slowly staggers to his feet his armour damaged and looks like it will turn to dust at any second

The Courier pants heavily as he begins to walk out of the rubble eventually reaches a tree which he leans on with his arm to his helmet

"…fuck that hurt" he says in an understatement as he regains his senses

"Mila you there?" he questions turning around and going back to tree

"yes… Rex are you ok?" she asks revelling his true name

"I feel like I've just lived been through the great-war… fuck hell what hit me" he asks her as she does some calculations

"well… based of the energy readings and the amount of damage… I'd say an explosion in the 15-kiloton range… the same range as the bomb that destroyed Hiroshima during WW2… how are you still in one piece, let alone alive?" she questions as he shrugs… nearly doubling over in pain as he does

"…no fucking clue… but damn that fucking hurt… how am I?" he asks as he gets to his feet… barely

"…good news or bad news?" she asks as he begins to make his way into the forest

"good-news" he says as he staggers to a gravel road falling as he does blood covering the ground he reaches into his duster pulling out some kind of syringe and injecting himself

"good-news is you won't die in the next few seconds … bad news is your poisoned by the energy which is eating you from the inside out… id say you've got an hour" she says causing him to sigh

"… I need to find somewhere rest… and maybe apply some regular first-aid" he says and as if destiny answered him see sees a Singh… which appears to be in gibberish

"any idea what that says?" he asks as he stops to inspect it fiddling with his device as something appears out of it… a crutch which he leans on

"hmm better" he says as he looks over the words

"hmm looks like… Latin… but it's still a bit different…. It says Coda Village 4 miles down the road" she responds as he squints

"ahh good a village… do us a favour and create a translator program to run through my helmet would you?" he asks getting no response as she gets to work

He begins to hobble down the road at a must faster pace thanks to the crutch reaching the village after 40 minutes (not bad for someone who just took a bloody nuke to the face…) and as he does an elderly man walks out watching him wearily

"… _greetings stranger what brings you to my humble village?"_ he asks… until he sees the state the man is in as he falls to his knees

"fuck… guess that's my limit" he says to himself until he feels someone grab him… the villages?

" _hurry get him inside"_ he orders… until they realise he's much to heavy

" _we… we can't he_ weighs to much" he says as Mila finishes the program causing him to catch the last part… he manages to get to his feet his legs shaking

"where…" he manages to get out in a pained grunt

"… to my house quickly" he says leading the man who staggers behind him the other villages offering support… he eventually arrives at the largest house… and promptly collapses onto his face as the door opens

 **Elsewhere**

An elderly man sits reading inside a hut a small blue haired girl doing the same

"lelei can you get the door?" he asks taking a sip of his drink causing the girl to look at him in annoyance… before doing as instructed to see an out of breath village standing there

"ohh great wizard we require your help in healing a grievously injured man" he says catching the man's attention… and he jumps to his feet heading for the door

 **At Coda village**

The wizard charges through the door to see the villages attempting to tend to a large man in damaged armour lying on the floor he immediately realising something is wrong with the man… the sheer magical energy coming off him

"… he has magic exposure poisoning" he says as he grabs some sort of vial out of his pocket

"so that's what that massive magical presence was… looks like he was at the epicentre of it… and from the size of the presence… am surprised he is still alive" he says as he unscrews the lid and reaches for his helmet… which pops open near the mouth

"hmm convenient… lelei please head back to my hut and collect get the 3rd brown bag on the second shelf from the left" he says causing the girl to nod and run out of the house

"… how long ago did he arrive?" he questions as he looks at the man waving his staff causing him to glow… and slightly hover off the ground

"about 15 minutes before you arrived" answers the elder walking over to him as he along with the other villages move him to the centre of the room

"then I don't have much time till his explodes" he says shocking all the present people who back off

"ex… explode?" they say fearful

"yes… I am sensing a massive amount of energy build-up inside of him… the likes of which I've never seen before… and the blast would surly destroy everything for miles around" he says as lelei arrives back

He grabs the bag from her drawing out the multiple crystals from the bag setting them around the man before giving her a piece of magic imbued chalk

"draw a level 7 channeller around him quickly" he orders as he begins to look through a book from it she complies

She finishes quickly as he places the crystals around the man

"everyone out the room… quickly!" he orders which they all do

" _if you can hear me my lords… please give me strength to help this man"_ he says in an ancient language

He begins chanting in said language and as he does the crystals begin to float around the Courier who also begins to glow as the energy inside him builds up… suddenly the crystals leap towards the Courier melting as they hit his right arm and forming some sort of gauntlet

The gauntlet then begins to glow as if it was sucking the energy out of him as the aged man quickly runs over to him trying to lift the arm up but failing

"I… must … point his arm… up" he gets out under strained grunts and as if he was heard the Courier raises his arm

The arm begins to glow… and a massive amount of energy blasts out of the arm smashing through the roof of the building and shoots into the sky… smashing into the moon and causing a new creator to appear on the surface

"close…" he says as the Courier lowers his arm… and he hears a small female voice sigh from the gap

 **far away**

A battle rages on… well more like a slaughter but it comes to a stop as a massive beam of light sores through the sky striking the moon… and causing a new creator to appear in it

"my god… what on earth could have caused that?" questions a man in green who is holding a rifle... before the battle resumes

Author note: well guys thanks for reading this I hope you enjoyed it this is rex and chow for now


	2. Chapter 2 The awakening

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

 **Bold priority events**

 _Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa)_

Disclaimer: I own neither fallout nor gate, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

 **A few days later**

The courier slowly opens his eyes to seem himself in a bright room… with a hole in the roof making it appear brighter

"…fuck… I feel… I feel like I just arm-wrestled liberty fucking prime… poor girl" he says sitting up… and hearing straining metal

He looks at the thing which main the noise… to see thick bent metal rods under his bed and seeing this he gets the fuck off… but he falls over in immense pain

"… fuck… I forgot… about that" he says between grunts… until he sees something on his arm… a gold and crystal gauntlet which is glowing

"rex… how are you feeling?" questions Mila through his helmet speaker… which was off his head he quickly grabs it putting it on… it seems mostly fixed… but his armour?

"am fine… just sore… how's my armour?" he asks dismissing the concern as he inspects the gauntlet

"your armour…its slowly fixing but…?" she pauses as he looks over the remains of his armours

"fuck" he says standing as slowly dressing himself… till he hears a noise behind him

"huh… well hello there" he says in a friendly matter as he looks towards the source

 **Outside**

The elder of the village is wandering around looking after his people… when suddenly he hears a scream from his house… childlike ones

He along with a few others rush the building smashing down the door to see… their guest entertaining some children… with some kind of glowing device?

"ok… so it's, here right?" he asks getting nods… suddenly he closes his hand covering it

"go on… open it" he says joy in his voice… slowly the boy grabs the hands opening it…

"RAHHHHHH" he screams suddenly causing the small child to leap out of his skin and making the others laugh… until he begins to cry

"hey, hey, hey don't do that… hmmm wonder what this is?" he says reaching behind the child's ear… and seemingly pulling the device out of it which he gives to the child causing them to look on in awe

He stands and although his face is covered they can tell he's smiling… his head suddenly turns in their direction

"ahh hello there… sorry I was just playing a little… are you the people who helped me?" he asks getting a nod

"well I thank you… if there's anything I can do please tell me" he says but the elder raises his hand

"think nothing of it friend… I just hope you're ok… the wizard said you would be out for at least 3 months… not 3 days" he says as the courier lowers his head… before looking up

"at least let me fix your door… I would do the roof… but-" he pauses

"it's ok we know it won't support your weight" he says gesturing towards reinforced/broken bed causing the courier to run his head a bit in embarrassment

 **3 hours later (why do I like 3 so much)**

He fits the door onto its hinges… when he hears an engine he immediately goes on alert as the only one he knows about having that level of tech are the enclave… but he calms down a bit seeing 3 old military vehicles in fair condition, they stop at the entrance and an assortment of troops get out holding old weapons from centuries ago

A man whose shoulder patch indicates he's a first lieutenant walks up to the elder who hobbled out to greet them and they began talking

 **With the new people**

The man begins talking to the elder… until a glowing pair of eyes catch his attention from a house… he looks in the direction to see nothing where it came from… until he notices the elder looking over his shoulder in surprise he quickly turns-

Inches away from him a large figure stands its red eyes burning into his soul he falls in surprise

"GAHHHH" he shouts catching his team's attention…. And all they see is there leader on the ground with a large man standing over him they all aim their rifles in his direction as he turns his head going for his hip… revelling a revolver!

The man seeing this yells to them

" _STAND DOWN!"_ he orders getting to his feet

" _but sir"_ one says, " _didn't he attack you?"_ they ask

" _no… he just_ scared me is all" he says as they all calm down and Mila updates the translation software as it catches the last part as Mila replays the first part… he decides to spectate for now

The man then looks at him as the courier relax his hand but stays ready… the man then draws a book looking through the pages

"Err… hello… you who are?" he asks getting the grammar incorrect

The courier still stares at him… before responding

"no, no, no… its who are you" he says correcting him as the man looks through the book… before looking down in shame

"as for who I am…" he switches to Japanese "people call me the courier" he boasts catching them off guard of his understanding of their language

"you… you can speak Japanese?" he questions looking at the courier in shock… who seems to sigh

"no, I talked to you in shit sherlock but its pronounced no" he says confusing them more at this point he brings his fingers to his helmet over the nose

" _ohh for the love of_ … Yes, I speak Japanese" he says changing back to the for mentioned language half way through

"who are you…?" he questions getting hostile

"hmmm well if I had to guess from my limited knowledge of this world… I'd say you came through a 'magic' door the same as I did" he says raising his finders in air quotes

"you came through a Gate too?" he says causing the eyes on the helmet to begin to wink in annoyance… despite how imposable it may seem… then again radioactive zombies

"… I sware your annoying me on purpose aren't you" he says pointing his finger at the man who begins to deny it

"what… n… no am not" he says back getting annoyed himself… until the courier begins to laugh

"am only messing mate… so people call me the courier… but my name is rex… am from Canada eh" he says in an apologetic tone… until he laughs a bit

"naa am two violent to be Canadian (unless he wants to be a hockey player) … Am actually American… _well as much as that applies in a nuclear wasteland… fucking government_ " he grumbles in English at the last bit

"so… you're from your own gate too… where is it?" he asks… until he notices the state the mans in… if the bloodied bandages are anything to go by

"in pieces somewhere in that direction… since it exploded when I first walked out of it…" he says rubbings the wounds

"ow fuck" he says as he touches one catching the attention of one of the soldiers who has blond hair

She walks over to him tapping him

"err excuse me… are you ok?" she questions as once again touches it getting the same response "… can I see?" she asks kindly and seeing no reason not to he takes off the bandages around his chest… revelling a large wound on it as well as a lot of scars she covers her mouth

He suddenly pokes his finder inside of it drawing some blood… and does it multiple times… until she plonks him on the head "ow" and he stops

"you need help…" she tunes towards the other man who smiles and gives a thumbs up… she suddenly pulls out a medical kit

"please keep still" she requests as he does… she uses the needle to pierce his skin and begins to sow him up… (I don't know how this works it's never happened to me) and after a few moments she patches him up the best she could

"am afraid that's all I can do with my current supplies" she says apologetically… until the elder interrupts them again

"now we must move… the dragon could be heading here now" he warns boarding a cart… where the hell did that come form

The courier approaches then elder and begins talking to him

"…we can't let him out of our sight… any objections on him coming in the jeep?" itami asks getting none so he walks over to the courier

"are you heading with them?" he asks getting a nod "how about riding with us then… and we can compare notes on the gate" he says as the courier stops in though…

"ehh fuck it what's the… huh daja-vu" he says to himself remembering something similar was said… before he exploded

 **15 minutes away in the jeep**

The courier sits staring across the jeep at … and everyone stares at him as he does… although its muffled they can hear him talking to himself inside it

"hmm fine I talk" he finally says activating the speaker

"so… whose who?" he asks… but suddenly the vehicle comes to a stop cutting off their reply

"looks like one of the karts is broken…" says itami as he looks out the window causing all the get out and approach the vehicle

They see the lead kart has fallen off the road slightly and had broken its wheel… the courier approaches the broken vehicle ducking under it… and coming out after 3 seconds

"hmm snapped completely" he says as raises his hand to his chin… before seemingly wandering off

Suddenly a blue haired girl appears to investigate the disturbance… but in doing so she startles the horse which rears up to attack her… until the courier appears diving gun in hand and in a flash, he aims at the horse firing and spattering its brains over the grass… it falls towards them, but the courier uses his feet to stop it as he is on his back

"well hello their… are you ok?" he says kicking the horse off him and her… she nods as she recognises him

"…you're the man master helped" she says as he helps her to her feet

"hmmm the elder did say someone helped me… and I need to ask him what this is" he wonders raising his right arm

"…it's a catalyst to make sure you don't explode?" she says causing him to look in horror

"EXPLODE!" he worriedly shouts catching the older attention "ohh god am too yo- … too pret-… too ki-… too stubborn to explode" he pleads trying to find the right word

"yes… thanks to your exposure to the intense magical energy's during the destruction of the gate… and a lacrima formed inside your body… but its incomplete meaning it won't know when to stop generating, causing you to explode… that is something you can use to expel excess energy to stop this" she says as he stares at the device

"…is it passive… or do I have to do something?" he queries as she grabs his arm… and making his finger move a bit as energy expels from his hand which he inspects

"master was going to teach you a bit on how to use it… but then the dragon appeared" she finishes as he looks at it

"…so, your saying I could use magic?" he questions looking at her as she nods

"fucking magic… awesome" he says as helmet eyes glow with glee… somehow

He then remembers the other around him

"ahh kart… right" he says walking over to them as they look at him in… interest

 **2 Hours later**

The courier is talking to the other about their respective worlds but even after all the talking he's managed to hide the fact it's a wasteland

"so… it's like our 50s… except its 2300s and you have laser guns as well as massive war robots… there's something you're not telling us… isn't there?" questions a small female as he laughs… before going silent

"yea there is… but that's a story for another day" he finishes suddenly he feels a presence weither it's his new magical ones or his normal human ones… its saying something dangerous is nearby

"…" he goes completely silent as it gets nearer… until the convoy stops he looks out the window to see a small 'girl' with a massive halberd standing in front of them

He gets out looking at her as she meets his gaze… and smiles leaping down next to him

"… you, you smell of blood… lots of it… are you a fighter?" she quarries with an expression on her face which doesn't belong on someone so innocent looking.

"hmm well I prefer the term slaughter… I haven't had a good fight in a long while" he says in glee as he looks at her… until she looks at him in disappointment

"maybe we can test it in the future… but I sense your too injured to fight at full strength… shame and I might have enjoyed it to" she says as he continues to stare at her… until the villagers break off the intense stand off

The courier watches as she plays with the children… and for the first time in a long time he is eager to fight… but I guess it wouldn't be fun if he can't go all out he reasons to keep himself sane as the missed opportunity

He walks back towards the jeep deciding sleep was good… until he is interrupted by a roar

He opens his eyes startled to see… something that could give the famed liberty primes a run for her money (yes, I said her)

"DRAGON!" yells itami as the jeep begins to speed towards the dragon… and seeing his opportunity the courier limps onto the roof

"SEE IF YOU CAN GET ME CLOSE… AM GOING TO STAB THE BITCH" he shouts the last part not heard and the driver does so… suddenly he leaps off grabbing the dragon by the tail and holding on for dear life

 **Moments earlier**

The courier just climbed onto the roof of the car and shouts to get close

"you reckon he will use a future gadget?" asks shino as she fires at the dragon… until they realise he's no longer on the rood

"err, where is he?" questions itami… and suddenly the dragon flies over head with a familiar figure holding a sword grabbing its tail

"no…. he has a sword… IS HE INSIANE!" She shouts as he begins climbing the beast

"yes… he is" a mysterious voice says suddenly catching their attention

 **Back with the courier**

After realising that climbing with both arms is easier he puts his blade away and he begins to make more progress climbing the beast and after struggling with the wings he eventually reaches the head… or more specifically the eyes

"I head you had an eye infection… am sorry but I must remove it" he quips drawing the knife out his boot and jabbing it into the eye…

suddenly the creature stops moving about as it cries in pain causing the courier to fall off as he lost his hold… seeing this the dragon swats him into the nearby mountain shattering it and burying him in rubble before breathing fire at it… but due to this it doesn't see the rocket nor the halberd heading for it taking its arm it roars flying away

the JSDF stop near the rubble to see what's left of the courier…

"ohh no" says lelei as she sees the burnt remains of his sleeve… which is promptly joined by the rest of him as he leaps out the rubble

"FUCK YOU DRAGON… GIVE ME BACK MY KNIFE YOU PRI-" but he stops as he sees the arm he was using to flip it off… was facing the wrong way

"ahh well win some lose some" he says as he grabs his arm twisting it back around

"good as new… well about as good as it can be for the time being anyway" he says to himself

"… are you ok?" questions itami looking at him

"yes… why do you as- there go by organs" and he collapses to the ground blacking out

"… god dammit" he manages to get out before he does

 **The next day**

The courier for the second times awakes to find himself lying on another bed…

He gets out of the bed… and then realised he was wearing some sort of medical gown… he looks around the room to see his helmet on the desk next to the bed which he quickly puts on

No sooner than he does the tent flap opens as a doctor walks in talking to a nurse

"ok this is the last one and… he's already up?" she states puzzled looking at the courier who finishes putting on his helmet as he turns towards the door

"…where's the rest of it?" he questions as he looks towards them as he inspects the room

"its... Err it's in the armoury… apparently they wanted a look at it" she says as the courier sighs before suddenly a green flash illuminates the room as a pair of clothes appear in his hand

He takes of the gown and begins to dress in the desert ranger armour but keeps the elite helmet

And as he is dressing he looks towards the women to see them looking away blushes on their face's he quickly finishes as heads for the door

"hey, you can't leave you're not healed" she says trying to block him… until she then realises the sheer size difference between the two… and gets a nervous look on her face

"am fine… just popping off to make sure they don't break my stuff" he said as he gently pushes past her and walks out the door

"… I've never seen one so big" says the nurse in awe as the doctor hits her over the head "ow"

 **With the courier**

He exits the tent stretching as he does multiple people walk past him only a few glance at him through he ignores it

He begins to walk around the area trying to find the armoury… and finds himself back at the tent

"…hmmmm excuse me could you tell me where the armoury is?" he asks a nearby soldier stopping them… they pause in though before pointing north and says its half a kilometre that way before walking off getting back to their prior duty

He heads in the direction pointed out arriving at a tent… he enters it to see a few engineers looking at his armour trying to figure it out

"well whatever it's made of… it's extremely hard and light it also appears to be repairing its self and the revolver is a 5 shot hand cannon… it would knock over anyone who tried to fire it" one says looking at it

"It's called cosmetic… it's a space metal which I found… it fell from space and made the armour with it… though it was a bitch since it kept reforming after every 5 minutes" he says surprising the lot of them

"AHHH GOD…" one screams falling over… the courier steps over him grabbing his revolver and his armour

"… ill make one thing clear… touch my stuff again… and you won't live to see the casing drop" he threatens his glowing eyes causing them all to tense up… he leaves the building once again stepping over the man

He leaves the tent holding his armour and quickly looks around for someplace more… seclusive and he sees one a short while away

 **Nearby**

A gunner aims the main cannon on his tank at the target not seeing the figure behind it

"ready… firing" he says hitting the trigger

"WAIT I SEE MOVEMENT BEHIND THE TARGET" shouts the commander… but he is too late

The crew sit in silence as the looks towards the target in horror

"… I think we killed one of the locals" says the driver until the Smoke dissipates revelling the courier in his elite riot gear… and the eyes of it suggests its annoyed… he slowly begins to make his way towards the tank

 **Else where**

Itami is talking with another soldier when more of them run past him as if to see something they follow to see… the courier punching a tank denting the metal with each blow… until he eventually gets board

"fucking twats…" he mutters as he looks around before walking off

The other inspect the tank seeing fist marks in it

"holy shit… he broke the armour with his bloody fists… say is he one of the refuges? … knew it was a bad idea letting them in" one of the solders say inspecting the tank

Itami ran after the courier who was leaning against a wall a cigarette in the gap of his helmet

"so… your awake ehh… my commander will want to see you" he says as the courier throws it to the ground grinding it with his foot

"fuck it" he says following the smaller man

Author note: thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed it…please let me know if I have got anything wrong so far… anyway that's it so chow for now


	3. Chapter 3 the Attack

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

Bold priority events

Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa)

Disclaimer: I own neither fallout nor gate, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

A few days later

The week has been busy… very busy

The courier has spent some time with lelei and her master learning how to use his new power… though he seems to be better at combat skills than other ones like healing

Also a few of the girls have been collecting the scales of the dead dragons to sell them at a nearby city… italica

They were planning on leaving in the morning... until

The courier

The courier stands alone in his room arms crossed staring at the clock on the wall as it tics

Tic…tock…tic…tock...Tic…tock…tic…tock

Until it strikes 12… midday seeing this the courier opens his arms and heads to the door… until he hears a feint sound

'WHISTLEING'… KBOOOOM

An explosion shakes the compound staggering the courier making the courier smashes through the door in time to dodge a body which was flung towards it

He looks around seeing multiple people lying in various states from alive to dead, healthy to liquidised, he scans the surroundings before Mila patches into the RADIO of the JSDF

"COMMAND THIS IS FRONT GATE WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY LARGE GREEN CREATURES OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN THEY HAVE GUNPOWER WEAPONS AND WE ARE BEING OVER RUN WE NEED SUPPORT!" a voice franticly shouts

"roger that, gate we hear you but the neither the airbase nor artillery is responding we have sent units to investigate and- what large 'metal men with laser guns'?" the man says as he hears the report from his troop

"enclave" he says forgetting he is patched into the radio

"what 'enclave'?... who is this?" he demands as the courier goes silent

"where is the airbase and the artillery base?" he questions then ignoring the questions

"who the hell are you and why shou-" but he is cut off by the first voice

"the airbase in on the eastern side while the artillery is on the southern front" he says in a calmer tone before he goes back to combat

"got it" he says disconnecting

The courier breaks into a sprint heading east towards artillery but as he does he quickly encounters some of the green men… super-mutants he draws his revolver firing and dropping 5 of them as he draws his blade

He leaps into the air as the last mutant aims towards him and using the momentum as well as his own strength he takes the head off the beast sending it to hell

He lands with a roll getting to his feet and running off immediately as soon as he lands however more get in his way

"hmm maybe it's time to try a little magic" he says raising his right arm… and it begins to glow

Suddenly a ball of fire jets forward hitting the mutants and setting them ablaze

"AHHH GOD AHHH ITS BURNS" the mutants screamed as it turns to ash

He repeats this a dozen times killing just as many until he arrives at the base to see 4 enclave troopers engaging the JSDF… well more like toying with them

He leaps into the air hitting the closest one with all the momentum he could sending both to the ground

The other look to see what the noise was… and back off in fear at the familiar figure

"ohh god its him… but how is he here, we made every precau-"

BANG

The unlucky trooper drops as a bullet smashes through the eyepiece killing him instantly

THUNK

The sound of him hitting the ground knocks the other out of their shock as they open fire, but the courier roles to the side the lasers scorching the edge of the duster

The courier charges the two as one swings but he goes under the arm and with a powerful strike take out the right knee servo sending him to his knees but suddenly he moves as if made of light as a fist hits the other power armoured man sending him down

The attacker turns around trying to find the courier not noticing him get behind him

The courier grabs him by the waist with both arms… and suplexes him neck first onto his buddy!

SNAP

Breaking said neck and killing him

The courier roles over him getting on top on the head of the now pinned one and making a precision strike to knock him out

The courier gets to his feet

"GAHH" a voice screams behind him and he turns to see the one he landed on holding a familiar face… shino as a hostage

"one more step an ill kill her" he says with sadistic glee… until the courier raises his revolver in his right arm aiming at the pair

"drop her and you may live" he says as his arm begins to glow

"ohh no… how about you drop that gun of yo-" but he is interrupted

SHINK

Something impales him from behind causing him to drop shino and try to grab it, but he Is lifted into the air

The courier slowly walks over to him holding his arm out

"you feel that… that's an 8-inch steel rod lodged in your spine… want to know how I did it?... magic… yes you died by magic" he says as he clenches his hand and the rod peaks through his chest draining the blood out of him before he is dropped lifeless

"… that was so fucking cool" says the courier as he admires his handwork… before realising he had somewhere else to be

"ahh yes now for the big guns" he says sprinting off leaving bewilders troops behind him… until shino takes charge

"OK EVERYONE WE NEED TO GET IN THE AIR STAT" she shouts as everyone heads towards their stations

With the courier

He leaps into the air outstretching his foot and smashing a mutant in the face breaking said face

"AAHH YOU PUNY HUMAN I WILL EA-" but a blade to the neck cuts him of along with his head

"don't get… a-head of yourself" he says with a smile as he once again sprints off towards the artillery… but he stops as he gets lost

He looks at a nearby by Sign with directions

"ok so I am here, and I need to be their… or wait am I here?" he questions looking at a board with multiple places marked 'you are here'

"What kind of fucking map is this... and the hell's it doing here?"

A mutant walk over next to him also looking at it

"ME NO UNDER THIS STUPID MAP" it says as it brings its sledge down on it smashing it…

SMASH… BANG, BANG, BANG

it drops after getting its brain (if it had one) used to paint the wall via hot lead

"I was reading that you gibbon" he says before heading south again eventually arriving at the station to see… piles of corpses

"NO, NO NOOO" a nearby voice screams from behind a tent causing the courier to run over and see a mutant slowly approaching a small women blood dropping from its mouth and a severed arm in its hand

"HAHAHA-"

BZZZZZ

A bolt of lightning strikes the mutant causing it to spasm out and fall to the ground brain dead

"hmm talk about a shocking experience ehh?" he says with a smile stepping over its corpse and looking at the women who looks at him with admiration

"come on the front need those guns" he says holding his hand out and helping her up

He then turns to see… a dozen mutants which appear to have appeared out of thin air

"ahh… on second thought have a seat I'll be right back" he says she stands looking at him as he approaches the mutants… and kicks the leader in the balls dropping him (waits they don't have balls do they aren't they generally neutral)

He then proceeds to get into a massive melee with body parts flying in every direction and after a brief struggle he walks back to the women looking no worse for wear…well apart from the nail board lodged in his arm… but he doesn't seem to mind it

"are you ok?" she asks pointing at it as he rips it out and crushes the board in his hand

Before they can do anymore multiple JSDF troops arrive and they approach the two

"axillary artillery team 1, 2 and 7 reporting" he says saluting the women who seems a bit surprised

"err right mount up the guns and wait to receive the target coordinates from the front" she orders looking at them… and then around as she no longer sees the courier

At the front

The JSDF defence is on the brink of collapse

"front this is command both the air force and artillery units are available and ready for tasking" the command voice says over the com

"ROGER ALL SUPORT UNITS WE SET TASKING 100 - 300 YARDS FROM THE FRONT GATE DANGER CLOSE FRIENDLIES AT THE GATE OVER" he shouts as he fires at a missile launcher killing a small group

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM PSOOOOOOOOWWWWWW KBOOOOM

The sound of artillery smashing the opposing lines brings hope to the front troops

NEEEOOOOWWWWW PSOOOOOOOOWWWWWW KBOOOOM

The sound of bombers bombarding the lines brings even more hope to them and begins to turn the tide of the battle

Suddenly the mutants stop fighting catching the JSDF off guard

One of them walks past his brother and by his appearance they can tell he's a high-ranking member

"ATTENTION JSDF I AM CAPTIN BLOOD OF THE GREEN TIDE I CHALLENGE YOUR LEADER TO A 1 ON 1 BATTLE IF HE WINS WE SHALL RETREAT IF WE WIN… WE SHALL SLAUGHTER… IF YOU RESUSE TO EXCEPT THIS CHALLENGE THEN YOU PROVE YOURSELVES AS A DISHONOUABLE PEOPLE" he shouts… suddenly an older man walks from the front lines of the JSDF

"I am the leader of the JSDF defence, major Kato… I accept your challenge" he says reloading his gun

"HEHE… GOOD THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE… NO OUTSIDE INTERFERANCE" he says raising his gun and firing at Kato ducks behind a sandbag wall and retuning fire at his approaching foe who shrugs of the bullet

Kato takes cover again reloading before he once again leaps up… and is hit by a massive green fist knocking the rifle out of his hand

Not deterred he draws his pistol firing point blank into its head… and back off in surprise as the mutant spits its out along with some teeth… smiling

Blood begins to beat on Kato tearing the old man to pieces and leaving him bloodied and heavily breathing on the floor he smiles

"is this the best you can offer… an old pitiful man?" he questions grabbing and raising Kato by the neck as the older man coughs up blood in pain

THUNK, THUNK, THUNK,

Unusually loud foot-steps from the JSDF side catch the attention of all the spectators

"you want a challenge ehh?" the figure questions looking at them red eyes glowing in the darkness he is shrouded in

"ohh and who might you be?" the mutant questions with a smile… until the courier reveals himself

"… I think you know… but people call me the courier" he says as he walks towards the mutant who drops Kato in fear backing off

"I want to change a rule… no interference on my side… so you can all fight me" he says with sadistic glee

"its… its him… the grim reaper of the wastes… the lord of Death Valley… the Colorado war stopper, the-" but he's cut off

"yea, yea, yea I've heard it before… so you want a fight?" he questions with a smile as the mutant backs off… before 5 more walks forward with him

Suddenly the courier breaks into a dash drawing a rifle out of thin air dropping the 5 mutants as he leaps at blood using the rifle as a club and batting him over the head sending him to the ground

He tosses his rifle giving the mutant a taste of his own medicine beating it over and over and over leaving it crawling to its own lines

"HELP ME HELP M-" but he was cut off as the courier grabs the back of his head placing his boots on his back and tugs…

SNAPE TEAR

Tearing the head completely off along with some of the spine holding it up to show the others before dropping the head to the floor

"now… are you going to leave… or do I have to…"

Squelch

He stomps on head splattering it over the grass and his boot

"force you to... please chose the second one" he says as he raises his hands a revolver in the left and a fireball in the right

Suddenly all the mutants break into a sprint... in the opposite direction of the courier fleeing him as he stares at them… until a glint from a hill catches his eye

At the hill

An older man wearing a grey overcoat looks towards the courier through his binoculars slowly taking them away from his face

"so… he's here too" he mutters looking towards the courier who looks back… he then smiles

"good... the enclave will finally able to get revenge on the lone wanderer… or the courier as he calls himself now" he mutters as he turns around boarding the vertibird which takes off for parts unknown

The next day, the courier

The courier leans against a building smoking in the rain as coffin after coffin pass through the gate with multiple troops standing at attention on either side of the gate

He puffs out watching the coffins pass but falls into his memory

A few years ago

The courier stands at attention in the citadel wearing a set of T45 brotherhood power-armour as multiple coffins pass him to the graveyard each belonging to a faller brother or sister

A distinctive coffin passes him bearing a flag of the elder which is put in last

"brothers, sisters of steel… we are here today to honour out brethren who perished in the attack… including our beloved elder… sentinel steel… will you say a few words" he says gesturing to the courier who nods walking over to the coffins

"elder Lyons was one of the greatest men I've ever met… am sure you all feel the same… he along with the rest of our brothers live with god now … as will we all in time… but we must use out time on this planet wisely… to destroy all the evil we can and protect those who can't protect themselves" he says looking at them all

"unfortunately, I must leave you all… I have received word than there is a large enclave presence in Nevada… so I will journey their connect with the local chapter… and wipe this filth from the wastes… AD VICTORIAM" he shouts

"AD VICTORIAM" the rest chant as the begin to bury their fallen while the courier sets off for the Mojave wasteland

Back in the present

The courier returns as the last coffin goes out… and suddenly a soldier appears next to him

"Excuse me but the colonel wanted to speak to you" he says as the courier nods following him

At a nearby tent

The courier is led to a tent by the soldier who points into it nodding

The courier enters the tent alone seeing an older man sitting in a chair writing a report

He looks up at the courier

"so… you're 'the courier' right" he says standing and slowly walking over to the larger man who stands his ground… until he holds out his hand

"thank you… if it wasn't for you we may have lost Alnis too those monsters… that's not the main reason why I called you here though…" he says walking to the back off the room to a cabinet and getting out two glasses as well as a bottle of whiskey pouring two glasses handing one to the courier

"but first a toast to you" he says as both drink

A week later

The courier walks out of the damaged front gate a duffel bag over his shoulder as turns towards the base again as if to never returns… before boarding a military jeep filled with familiar faces

He sits in his seat inside the back of the jeep as the other passengers interact around him, but he sits in silence keeping to himself and the voice in his head… Mila of course... not bob he's been quiet since we got here

he stares out of the back as the jeep falls in line with the rest of the vehicles moving off towards the unknown as the courier zones out again

A few years ago

The courier wanders through the lands his ever-reliable power armour shielding him from the harshness of the wastes a simple laser rifle in his hands

However, his serenity is interrupted as a bullet pings off his helmet causing him to dive letting the HUD scan the surroundings pinning 3 hostiles a mile away

"only .22s?" he questions shaking his head as he stands multiple bullets pinning off him as he slowly heads towards the gunfire ignoring as thanks to his armour

As he arrives at the hill to see the raiders all standing firing their pitiful pipe guns at him… he shakes his head rising the weapon and firing two shots

Two of the raiders a replaced by piles of ash as the last one drops his gun surrendering

"…run" he says lowly as the man heading his advice does so disappearing into the lands… and right into know deathclaw lands

ROOOAAARRRR

A roar sounds in the distance as the lone wanderer shakes his head a smile on his face

He continues down the road eventually arriving at a small town called good springs

He walks towards the local tavern entering the decaying wooden structure catching the attention of the owner

"hmm it's not every day a brotherhood knight graces our little town… especial one of your calibre… so Mr lone wanderer what can I help you with" she says

"just looking for a drink ma'am and some directions to new Vegas" he says walking up to the counter leaning on it and it surprisingly holds his weight

"well then what will it be… and a map is over in that direction" she says pointing behind him to a wall

"whiskey" he says walking over to it (the power armour is the giant suit from fallout 4 BTW)

"say friend you headin for Vegas?" a man in chequered suit says catching his attention

"I maybe… what's it to you?" he asks back looking towards the man

"well… I'm heading their myself and thought someone of your stature would be the body guard type" he says as the courier seemingly pauses in thought as the bar keeper places the bottle on the cabinet

"what's the pay?" he asks as he grabs the bottle ignoring the glass and drinking it through the helmet filters

"10,000 caps when we get their" he says as the courier briefly stop drinking

"ok… when do we leave?" he asks as he finishes the bottle

"now" he says standing and going towards the exit the wandered following him

He steps outside… to step on an electromagnetic pulse mine sending a large shock up his system causing him to seemingly pass out

Courier POV

"ugghhh" I say groggily slowly sitting up… the first thing I notice is I am out of by armour and bound kneeling

I look up to see the chequered suit man talking with his friends

"you may not have any problem killing people without looking them in the eye, but i do so shut it" he says… he then notices I am awake

"nothing personal, friend… it's just business… to you this must look like an 18-" but he is cut off

"if you're going to shoot me do us a favour and spare the fucking speech…" I say

"hmm if that's how you want it" he says pointing at me

"just make sure you finish the job… because if I live… ill tear you FUCKING SKULL OUT OF YOUR ARSE YO-"

BANG, BANG

The present

The courier feels someone tap him triggering him to fall out of his memory to see the rest of the cab looking at him suddenly the convocation is played back to him by Mila

"what does he look like?" questioned the elf looking at him… he remembers her name is Tula

"I… I don't know… master never let me see when I helped in previously" answered lelei

"so… you want to see what it looks like ehh?" he questions getting nods from them all… he smiles reaching up to his face tugging the helmet off

The first thing they notice is the blood red irises his eyes appear to be… the next thing is his age… he doesn't look a day over 20 and finally is his snow-white hair which dangles down his face near his eye, they also notice the massive number of scars he has on his head

"… hmm you look younger than I would have thought" says shino looking at him as he places his helmet on his knee

"ehh yea… mostly due to something back from my homelands" he says as she looks at him confused

"what…?" she asks as she stares at him… he debates it in his head

"a few years ago, I was exposed to a modified version of FEV… its why I am so unusual compared to other humans" he says as he looks at his left hand taking the glove off revelling his pale fingers

"FEV… what's that?" asks Tula looking at him slightly Turing her head to the side kind of like a puppy

"you remember those green monsters that attacked your base?" he says getting mixed response from sadness to horror "well they were once human…" he says dropping a bombshell

"so…. Your one of them?" accuses shino angrily as he shakes his head

"no… I could have been if I wasn't so lucky…I was injected with a special strain off it… apparently the normal stuff doesn't work on me… only reason I survived was because of Mila" he says as he brings up his left hand touching something in it

"I was… afraid for you… you were the only one to treat me as a person" says a small female voice from hand as a little blue holographic construct appears a single blue eye looking over him

"who's that?" she questions as they all look at it

"this… is Multitasking.interactive.learning.assistant… but I call her Mila" he says as "she an A.I. … a computer if you will" he says

"hello" she quietly says before seemingly vanishing from his hand

"she's very nervous around people…" he says sheepishly as she did

"How… how did you meet?" asks Rory showing interest for the first time

"well it was-" but suddenly the car stops

"my god" says itami from the front the courier hearing this exits the vehicle looking at the ruins of the city… which is in the possession of bandits

An arrow hits the side of the jeep just missing the courier who turns towards the archer on the hill

BANG

The archer drops as the bullet hits him killing him instantly

"shit… we have to tell command" says itami as he signals to return to base… until he notices the courier slowly make his way towards the city

"Courier?" he asks as the man turns to see him

"… go back to your home… I am giving these peoples there's back theirs" he says Turing back looking towards the city

'Whistle'

He turns just in time to catch a small hand-held radio

"keep in touch" he says nodding as they drive off… the courier once again turns towards the city slowly walking towards it humming and tone as he equips his helmet

Author note: thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed this chapter we had some interesting developments… so the enclave has a large green army… and the courier is a special super-mutant? anyway that's its guys so chow for now


End file.
